The Princess in a Leather Jacket
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: Cammie Morgan is your typical rich girl. Fancy clothes, new cars, and absentees for parents. When they suddenly take interest in her life, they're forcing her to marry Zach Goode who she conveniently slept with the night before their 'engagement' and then ditched his before he woke up. / Her excitement practically radiating from her body as she told us, "You're getting married!"
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess in a Leather Jacket**

A Multi-Chapter Story by Call Moi Crazy

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

_Beep, beep, beep,_ my alarm clock blared.

I rolled over, checking the time unconsciously to make sure it was, in fact, 6 o'clock.

I got up with a groan, knowing my mom would have a cow if I was late to school on a Monday morning.

I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water work the knots out of my back and the steam moisturize my face.

Getting out I quickly blow dried my hair, brushing through it quickly and thanked the good lord above that my hair was naturally straight. I put a jeweled headband in, loving the way it complimented my perfectly natural blonde hair.

I walked to my closet, pulling on a pair of white skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and combat boots with lace on the sides. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my bag, running down the stairs.

I kept my phone in one hand, clutching my keys in the other and swinging my bag over one shoulder.

I shoved a granola bar into my mouth, and dropped my stuff onto my kitchen counter.

Quickly showing my phone, breakfast, and lose homework assignments into my bag, I scanned my mom's note, noticing that she had left for work even earlier this morning so that she could come home early and make sure our house was prepare for guests coming. I rolled my eyes knowing that our maids would be doing all the work while my mom bossed them around.

I swung my bag over one shoulder before securing it around the other, walking out to our 4 car garage and pressing the automatic door opener.

I yawned slightly, checking my appearance one more time before hoping onto my bike, sliding the familiar helmet over my locks and heading off to school.

* * *

I pulled into my usually spot, parking my bike in the spot that already held Zach's. Sharing a space with him not only helped the school board accept our motorcycle use, but also saved space for other seniors to fit into the upper lot, farthest away from the school's main office.

I made my way indoors, ignoring the longing stares of many freshman boys and the jealous glares of whatever girls were desperately throwing themselves at them.

Walking up to my locker, I pull the level, watching as it popped open. Glancing around me, I pulled out my phone, shoving one notebook into my bag.

I grabbed a black pen from my pencil pouch, shoving it into my front pocket for easy access.

Just as I was about to head off to class, a strong arm wrapped around my waist, spinning me around until my back bounced against the lockers.

His arms were positioned on either side of my head, his feet on the outside of both of mine, and his mouth hovering above my neck.

He leaned in, his warm breath tingling my neck as he breathed into my ear, "hey, Babe."

I rolled my eyes in disgust, shoving at his chest.

He laughed, pulling back just enough to let me look into his breathtaking green eyes.

He took one hand, pulled at the strap of my leather jacket, pressing a kiss against my shoulder blade.

A tiny bit of lust flared through my body, but he pulled back, letting me take a look at that ever-present smirk on his face, and I groaned again, shoving his body away from mine.

"No goodbye kiss?" he asked as I walked away from him and towards my first class.

"Fuck off, Goode," I answer, lifting my middle finger up and over my shoulder without turning around to look back at him.

I could hear his laughter as I turned the corner, a scowl on my face.

* * *

"So," Macey started as I sat down next to her, "it's Friday. Whose house are we going over to get ready?"

I rolled my eyes at her, looking away from her fingers as she started to file them despite the fact that it was in the middle of class. "Yours," I answered, grabbing the notebook from my bag and placing my pen on top of a clean sheet of paper, "we're going to end up there anyway."

She nodded in agreement, "Most likely. I mean it is Grant's party…"

She trailed off, alluding to the fact that Grant had thrown some legendary parties in the duration of our high school experience.

"And you know Bex will need the perfect outfit," I said with a scoff, displaying my disgust for the boy that had my best friend head-over-heels without having to lift a finger.

Although, they were probably the best couple in our circle of friends considering Macey's on-again-off-again relationship with Nick and Liz's so-innocent-it's-not-even-funny-anymore companionship with Jonas.

Ignoring the teacher as he started lecturing, I grabbed my phone, opening up 2048 quickly connecting two fours together.

"Ms. Morgan," I rolled my eyes, looking up from the game to meet my teachers aggravated glare, "phone."

Instead of handing it over, I raised one eye brow, "Isn't this English class?"

The teacher blinked, clearly not expecting that response, "Of course. English 4 Honors to be exact, which is why I find it extremely inappropriate for you to be using an electronic while I am teaching you valuable information about the English language."

Instead of letting him continue, I raised one of my perfectly manicured hands up to his face, holding back the smile that wanted to form on my face as I watched his horrified expression. "Exactly. English 4 Honors. If I wanted to learn the English language from someone who doesn't even know how to form grammatically correct English sentences when requesting me to bestow my phone into their possession, I would have paid for a private education to be conducted within my own home, not in some shitty public school."

I watched the teacher's face as it flushed, red tinting up his cheeks before a disbelieving look come onto his face. "Out. Now," he ordered, pointing one bony finger towards the wooden door in the front of the classroom.

"Oh, but why?" I said mockingly as I stood up, tucking my phone into one hand as I grabbed my bag with another, "I want to stay and learn how to form more incorrect English sentences. You're doing such a good job," I said with fake enthusiasm.

His face seemed to turn even redder as he yelled, "You can go tell Mrs. Shattuck why you need a lunch detention slip."

I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing my notebook from my desk and smiling mockingly towards him, "I would love to."

Without another word, I strode out, making sure my hips swung just enough to make everyone's eyes linger as I walked out in style.

* * *

"What are you in for?" Zach asked as he sat down beside me, swinging one leg over the chair so he straddled it backwards.

I gave him a look, signaling that I was not amused by his humor. "Like you haven't heard the story."

He gave me a look back, grabbing his slice of pizza and raising it to his lips and taking a bite before he responded to me, "just because I've heard the story, doesn't mean it's not true."

He had a good point, but I still gave him a look before turning back to my phone in front of me, "played 2048 in Dexter's class."

"So you didn't make a scene out of it?" he asked, a mocking smile on his lips that let me know he knew everything, but was going to ask anyway."

"So maybe I was a bitch. What's new?" I answered, locking my phone as I looked back at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Princess."

"What did you call me?" I snapped, turning my body so I could face him completely, but he didn't turn to look at me as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Princess."

"What the hell?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I think it suits you," he told me, looking at my with his classic smirk.

"Whatever," I said with an eye roll, quickly responding to Bex's text, "what did you do?" I asked him.

"The usually," he answered, finishing up his lunch and pushing it away from him, "why don't you ever eat lunch?"

Ignoring his question, I responded to his first statement, "why don't you just try _going _to Backman's class, Zach?"

He looked at me studying my face for a moment before he pulled out his own phone doing who knows what, "because then I wouldn't be here with you, Princess."

* * *

"Are you almost ready?" I asked Bex, watching as she applied yet another shade of red lipstick.

"How does this look?" she asked me, turning to face me and puckering out her lips a little.

"Red," I answered, like I had for every other shade she tried on.

She gave me a look, letting me know she didn't find it funny anymore, not that she did the first time, though.

"Fine. Fuckable."

She rolled her eyes but I knew it was the answer she was looking for as she stashed it into her purse.

"Ready, Liz?" I called, yelling towards the McHenry library where Liz was waiting, reaching some book all dressed up in a Macey-approved outfit.

I grabbed the keys off the dresser, sticking my head into the bathroom and watching as Macey sprayed something onto her face, "all set, Mace?"

She nodded, turning away from the mirror and following me out as I headed out her room, leaving Bex to turn off the lights after she put her shoes on.

Liz met us in the front foyer-like room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's get out party on!" Bex yelled as she joined us, hoping to the car and crossing her long legs.

"Let's go," I agreed.

* * *

"Is that your first one?" Zach asked, sitting on the stool next to me as I finished off my beer.

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p' and grabbing another.

I used the counter and my hand to pop off the top, downing a huge gulp.

"As hot as that is," he started, grabbing the bud from my hand and setting it down onto the counter, "don't you think you should slow down? How many have you had?"

"What are you, my mother?" I asked, grabbing the beer again, "I'm fine, thank you," I said, standing up and swaying slightly.

Zach caught me, wrapping an arm lightly around my waist.

"Get off me," I said, shoving him away from me as he tried to get my beer again. "If you want to be my mother, ignore what I'm doing and go sleep with some random guy who's not your husband."

The smirk came back as his hand wrapped tighter around my waist, "I don't swing that way, Princess."

"Well, then, why don't you just fuck off then," I told him, pushing his as hard as I could and walking away from him.

* * *

"Stop," I said, my head spinning lightly as I swayed against the wall, some random guy's lips pressing against my neck.

His kisses were slopping and wet, disgusting in more ways than I thought was possible.

"Don't fight it, Baby," he said, pushing my cup to my lips and urging me to take another sip.

"No," I muttered, my head swirling and my vision blurring as my fist opened, the drink tipping and falling for the side of my hand and spinning onto the floor.

His lips started towards mine but I turned my head away. One of his hands came up, forcefully grabbing my neck and lower chin and forcing my head to look up towards his.

"Ow," I muttered, closing my eyes as my head pounded, the music had long faded into just loud noise, was causing my head to pulse.

Just as his lips were about to meet mine, a hand pulled him back, and he staggered slightly, "fuck off."

Although the guy was drunk and horny, most people knew better than to piss of Zach when he was mad and if his smoldering green eyes were any sign, he wasn't the happiest camper at the moment.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere to sleep this off, okay?"

"Mhmm," I said, giggling slightly as he took my hand in his, his large palm swallowing up my small one.

"Get in, Princess," he said, opening the passenger seat to his car, and helping me in.

After I few minutes of silence, I leaned over, pressing my elbows into the middle console as I whispered to Zach, "am I the lucky girl tonight?"

He looked at me a smile on his face, quickly letting his eyes drop down to where my cleavage was on full display, before quickly looking back up, a blush tinting his checks.

"What?" he asked distractedly, turning his attention back to the road.

"You know," I said, leaning closer, and pressing a kiss to the side of his lower arm right by the elbow, "am I the lucky girl for tonight?"

His grip tightened and without turning to me he muttered, "huh?"

I leaned even farther, letting my hand drop onto his seat between his knees. I watched his knuckles go white as he clutched harder.

I trailed my hand up one thigh, letting it rest gently in the space between them as he groan slightly above me, biting his lip.

I lifted my head up, causing some more pressure to be added to my hand resting on him, and I giggled as we swerved slightly. "Know what I mean know?" I whispered in his ear.

I watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously as we sped up a little. "You're drunk," he told me, not question in his voice, authority trying its best to cover up his true feelings.

"Maybe," I agreed with a giggle, leaning back into my seat, "but that's not going to stop me."

* * *

"Fuck," I said when I woke up in the morning next to the smirking Zachary Goode. I groaned lightly, reprimanding myself as I gathered my clothes from around the room. "Zachary fucking Goode?"

I cursed myself as I walked around the room, slipping on last night's outfit before sliding out of his bedroom window and down a tree.

I walked down the street, checking my phone to see a text from Macey asking me if I had a good time and another from my mom letting me know to come home as soon as possible.

I checked the time, which was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon and groaned, knowing my mom would most likely think I was ignoring her orders.

"Oh good, Cameron, you're home," my mom said as I closed the front door. "We have dinner guests arriving at 5, go wash and get ready, okay?"

Ignoring the pounding in my head from the bright lights, I forced myself up stairs after nodding at my mom and headed to get ready.

* * *

At 5 o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on the door and from my spot on one of our love seats in the formal living room, I heard my mom as she greeted them.

I stood up as the Goode's enter, ignoring my urge of wanting to scream and instead slipping into my perfect daughter act I had master at a young age.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Goode." I greeted politely, reaching out to wrap my arms lightly around Zach's mom and holding back my cringe as Zach's dad awkwardly tapped my back.

Stepping back, I did some weird curtsy thing towards Zach and ignored the angry glare he was shooting me.

"Oh goodness," Mrs. Goode said, sitting down on the sofa with her husband, Zach coming to sit next to me on the love seat as was expected of him, "there's no need for such formalities. Please call me Catherine, sweetie. I think it's time given the circumstances of –"

Mr. Goode grabbed her hand, effectively cutting her off as she bounced around excitedly. "Not yet, Honey. Let's have dinner first."

"Nonsense," my dad said standing up with Mr. Goode following shortly after, "let's tell them first and then we can discuss the details over dinner."

I exchanged a glance with Zach, but he looked just as confused as me. His angry glare had been replaced with a baffled expression as he watched his parents.

My mom stood up, smiling at my father before glancing at Mrs. Goode who just nodded at her.

She smiled, her excitement practically radiating from her body as she told us, "You're getting married!"

* * *

**A/N: So Long. So Unedited. What did I get myself into? 10 pages guys. 10.**

**Don't you just love cliff hangers?**

**Let me know your thoughts. **

**Love you guys, Katie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess in a Leather Jacket**

A Multi-Chapter Story by Call Moi Crazy

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"_You're getting married!"_

"What?" I asked standing up, my breath picking up a little.

I felt Zach as he stood beside me, the heat from his body warming my side, his deep breathing helping to slow my heartbeat back to its normal speed.

"You're getting married," my mom repeated, smiling at us before glancing back at Mrs. Goode.

"What the hell?" Zach asked from his spot, looking towards his mother as if he expected her to stand up and say April Fools or something. She didn't.

"Language, Zachary," she scolded, standing up and crossing her arms, "I raised you better than that."

Zach rolled his eyes, and didn't respond to his mother, instead turning towards mine, repeating the word I had said earlier, "What?"

"By the end of January, you two will be married." My mom said, smiling lightly at Zach. I looked behind her, towards where our fathers were talking.

"That's, like, two months from now." I said.

My mom smiled at me, but it looked a little forced, "Formal English, Cameron, and yes, it is around two months from today. With the holidays, it will be here before you know it."

"Why?" I asked, sitting down and letting my body sink into the couch, looking up at my mother through my lashes.

Ignoring my question, my mother turned to Zach, who stood shaking slightly with what I presumed was anger, given how his fists were clench at his side, twitching slightly as if they were dying to reach out and punch something.

Not knowing a way to calm him down, I continued sitting, watching my mother as she approached him.

She reached out one arm, ready to lean in and letting some perfectly-proper sentence fall from her lips, the perfect act of a high class princess, but Zach stopped her, jerking away and turning away from her, walking towards an unknown destination.

Mrs. Goode got up, ready to reprimand her son for such rude manners, but he turned back, interrupting her, "this is bullshit."

"Zachary," his mother started, but he continued as if she hadn't even spoken at all.

"Not only are we only fucking _high-schoolers_," he said, his voice rising slightly, "you're dictating our life."

"Zach," I said, my voice breaking lightly, and I scolded myself for being close to crying in public.

He glanced at me lightly, his face showing more anger before he turned away from me again, "You're depriving us from the one great thing about life. Love and falling in love. –"

His mother cut in, "And heartbreak, Zach, we are saving you from heartbreak."

"But that's the point, mother," he yelled, throwing his hands out slightly, "we'll never get to meet someone who makes our heart race so much it hurts, never met that one person who despite being the most intolerable bitch, turns you on in a way that drives you insane." Mrs. Goode gasped at her son's rude language, but my mother's face showed signs of understand, at least for a moment, before she let her high walls back up. "We'll never get to be with the person who takes our breath away and grabs our heart. We'll never get understand what is to let someone have our hearts completely. And we'll never get to give it away, have it returned shattered, in a thousand pieces, and know how it feels to want to give it back to the person who hurt us that much in the first place. We'll never know what it feels like to love. All because of you,"

Our mothers stared at Zach, his with anger at his disobedience, mine in admiration of how he stood up for himself. Our fathers stood behind both women, looks of disbelief on their face.

Zach turned grabbing my hand as he walked out of the room, "let's go get drunk." I glanced at my mother's eyes once as I was dragged towards the door, giving her an empty look, my eyes watering slightly with my un-cried tears. I watched as she smiled lightly at me, before she looked back at my father, her picture-perfect image back in place, as if there was never even a ripple in it.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Zach as I straddled my bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

We jerked forward slightly, before gaining a smooth, accelerating speed and turning out of my driveway.

He never answered me, and I stayed silent throughout the whole trip, just watching the twists and turns we took to get to our unknown destination.

We parked at a house, lights illuminating the inside, the path to the door covered in the shadows.

It was like looking at a bad, teenage party in a movie.

The music was blaring so loud, it hurt your ears from the end of the driveway and different colored plastic cups were thrown randomly around the front lawn.

I followed Zach, my stomach emptying but at the same time filling with nervous energy. Adrenaline powered my body, grabbing the cup Zach hand me and half-heartedly paying attention as he poured in two different liquids, swirling it together with a quick flip of my wrist.

I took a gulp, ignoring the burning sensation going down my throat.

We sat there for who knows how long, drinking and refilling our cups until the music changed, the begin chords of one of my favorite songs started playing.

It was slow, with a powerful drum beat on the underside. I grabbed Zach's hand, watching as he downed the rest of his cup, his Adam's apple bobbing. I laughed, pulling him with me towards the crowd.

I spun around still holding his hand, my back now facing him. Pressing up close, I started swaying my hips, working together with Zach's.

I bent over, reaching toward my toes, and giggling as Zach grabbed my hips, pulling me closer towards where he wanted me most.

As the song ended, I turned around, letting my hips rolling in a circle and watching as Zach took a gulp.

I leaned forward, my eyes closing and my lips pressing against the bulge in his neck, rubbing my hands against a the bulge just below his waist.

Kissing my lips hard, he dragged me, pulling us out of the house, the lingering taste of strong alcohol still mixing between us.

* * *

"What the hell?" I asked, waking up to Zach's light kisses against my side. I giggled, twirling away as his lips tickled me and half pushing him so he would stop.

Catching my breath, I breathed deeply, letting my eyes fall towards Zach's. "Is this going to be an everyday occurrence?"

"I guess so," he answered, his deep husky voice sounding even hotter in the early morning, "since, in two months we'll be married."

"What the fuck?" I asked, but then back, remembering how I got here in the first place, and what lead me, us, to drinking in the first place last night.

"Sorry about that . . ." I trailed off, looking at Zach's bare chest, where you could just see the faint marks of nails leading up and over his shoulders. "I get a little . . . frisky when I'm drunk."

"And kinky, too," Zach added with a wink and smirk, letting me know he didn't really mind at all.

I rolled my eyes, standing up from the bed, "shower?"

I watched as Zach's eyes trailed down my body, before sliding back up slowly.

He moved his head, letting his well-defined chin direct me towards a door along the far wall of his room.

Walking away, I let my hips sway, knowing that he was watching me as I left with no clothing covering my body.

* * *

"Do I have to?" I whined, grabbing Zach's arms as he started to head out of his room.

"Yes, Cam, you do," he told me, heading back towards the door.

"But," Zach said, cutting me off, "it's fine. My mother will not be mad, okay?"

"But, I slept over her house without asking and –"

"It's fine," he repeated while he walked back inside shutting the door behind him, "we are getting married."

I glared at him, but he had a good point, so I sat down on the bed next to him asking, "what do you think this whole _thing _entails?"

Zach sighned, one hand coming to run through his hair, and I watched the muscles flex at the small movement.

"I don't know, I guess us being . . . together?"

I sighed; I guess that was the best answer I was going to get from him.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" he told me, turning my chin so I looked into his eyes. "We're in this together, we'll get around it, find people we really want to be with and figure it out on the side. I promise, everything will be fine."

He reached out his pinkie, and I stared at it with a smile, looking up to meet his eyes once again as I locked my finger with his.

* * *

"Cameron?" Mrs. Goode asked as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with Zach. Originally, we were holding hands, but I took mine out as we neared the bottom, not wanting to look like I was accepting this whole arranged marriage deal.

"Good morning, Mrs. Goode," I said, after Zach had told his mom hello.

"Morning . . ." she looked between her son and I for a few moments, letting her eyes linger between us where we might have been closer than necessary, building up a defense and letting each know that we were, in fact, in this together. "Since you're going to be part of the family now, dear, you can call me Catherine."

I smiled and nodded back at her, swallowing the lump that had lodged itself into my throat. "If you wish."

"I made eggs and pancakes," Mrs. Goode said, to both me and her son. "Are you staying for breakfast?"

I knew the question was more for me than it was for Zach, although it was directly stated; "If I may."

Mrs. Goode smiled at me, setting a plate onto the small kitchenette table, and smiling at us as we sat down.

"So," Zach started, "what exactly do we have to do in this little . . . _arrangement_."

His mother raised an eyebrow at him in question, "you two are to get married."

I could practically picture Zach rolling his eyes and muttering no-shit-Sherlock, but we weren't at school. We were in Zach's home.

And that might have been the one place that Zach didn't really get to be himself.

And that might have been the one place he really wished he could.

Instead, Zach answered, "I know that, but what about everything else?"

His mother raised an eyebrow again, looking at her son, then briefly at me, before returning her eyes. "You two will get married." Before her son could question her again, Mrs. Goode continued. "That means, you will have to do anything married couples would do. Wear rings, attend events together, share bank accounts, share a house, and produce a family heir. You will not be allowed to be with other people, or –"

"Whoa," I said, cutting her off, "producing a family heir?"

Mrs. Goode rolled her eyes. "Of course dear, you will have to be pregnant at least once, preferable more than once, especially if you do not give birth to a son. And obviously, it will have to be sooner rather than later, and –"

"Wait. I have to give birth. In high school."

Mrs. Goode smiled. "No. Probably not in high school. Preferable, it will be 9 months, after you two get married, but if it's already happened from the way you two have been . . . _active _lately, then is fine, it just speeds up wedding arrangements, I suppose."

"No." I told her, shaking my head.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not pregnant, and I do not like the idea that you are planning my whole life for me. What if I didn't want to give birth to a child?"

"You will have to someday." Mrs. Goode told me with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"No. I could adopt. Or I could just not pass on an heir." I told Mrs. Goode.

"What? No. You have to pass on an heir."

"No. I do not. And I won't. Not if I don't want to."

"Okay," Zach said, wrapping one arm around my waist as if that would stop me from arguing with his mother. "Most of that sounds agreeable. But what about the house part? We're seniors, we can't afford a house."

I glared at Zach. How dare he say that most of that was agreeable. He's not the one who will have to force a child out of them. All he'll have to do is sleep with. Fuck him.

"Of course not, darling. Plus, the expenses, that would be outrageous at you're age. The Morgans along with your father and I have been playing this for a while and we've saved up. It will be lovely once you two finish it."

"Finish it?" Zach echoed.

"Yes of course, darling. It still needs to be furnished all though it is almost completely built. I'm sure small things could still be fixed or added if you two really preferred, but we would like you two to decide the furnishings so that it can really feel like your own home."

"Can we see it?" I asked, finally saying something that didn't focus on the fact that my parents and Zach's parents expect me to be pregnant during high school and then have a child.

"The house?" she asked, "Of course, dear. Seeing as it will be yours soon enough and you'll need to start decorating. We can start that too if you like."

Instead of answering, I just smiled politely, grabbing Zach's hand as we headed towards her car.

Zach and I sat in the back during the ride. We drop hands when we had gotten in, but someone they ended up back together. Maybe that was to show that we were in this together, or maybe it was just because we liked the way the other's hand felt within our own. But I wasn't going to complain, because to me, it felt like both. And besides, with all the things Zach and I had done together, it was nice to have something small that was new to our . . . relationship.

If we even had one.

* * *

"We're here."

I followed Zach out of the car, still clutching his hand as I slid across the seat and out of his open door.

"Wow." They were the first words out of my mouth.

Actually, they were the only words out of my mouth in the first 10 minutes that we were there.

The Mrs. Goode brought us to a gate community in which held 5 houses.

It was a quite personal driveway like thing we pulled up and the very last house's driveways connected to the road on a circular rotary.

The first thing I did was look at all the other house. They looked about the same, the door colors and outside exteriors all painted different colors, but they were all practically the same house.

House number 5 looked a little bigger, enough so that it didn't seem as identical as the others, but not enough that it looked weird, or even more high up than the rest of them did. If I had to choose, this would be the one.

Conveniently, house number 5 was the one we were standing in front of and the one we entered a few moments later.

The house was gorgeous, all the downstairs floors wood, the upstairs bedrooms carpeted, all the bathrooms titled.

It was utterly perfect.

Just like anything my parents got involved in.

I'm sure my dad had the whole property perfectly priced out and my mom controlled the basic building designs of the house.

m titles matched with the soft chocolate backsplashes reeked of her interior design ideas for my own room back at my house.

As we settled down on the coach with Zach's mom, his body pressed in closed to mine, a sinking feeling came into my stomach.

My whole life was start, and this game I had been playing since middle school, where I was one thing at home and another thing at home, was about to continue on a much large scale, and unfortunately, the light at the end of this tunnel, was death, and I was hoping that was a long way off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the end wasn't as utterly exciting as usual, but at least there are no cliff hangers right?**

**And as usual, sorry I didn't update by last weekend like I promised. I was hoping to get it done before I competed at districts last weekend, so it would be out of my head before I needed to compete, but I just didn't get it all done. **

**(If you want the explanation . . . if you don't, keep scrolling)**

**I'm proud of myself though, because I thought there was no way in hell I was getting it done this week because my birthday was Wednesday, I got my permit Thursday and went out to dinner Thursday night, but opened presents Wednesday, celebrated it at school on Tuesday, and am celebrating it with my skating friend Friday night, and the whole family Saturday. Plus, I was supposed to have extra synchro practice Thursday, but then it got moved to Friday, all of which started getting planned Wednesday and just recently got finalized a few hours ago (this is late Thursday night if you were wondering). **

**(Alright, back to regular A/N stuff)**

* * *

**Alright, enough about me, let me know what you think, I promise the next chapter will get a lot more interesting and plot developments, since this was kind of lots of information at the end. :D**

**Thanks for reading, and this for once is roughly proofread, which is more than usual.**

* * *

*****Note: I'm not even going to rant this time because it's not worth it. Don't be a douchbag guest on my story, or I'll call you out and get my whole army after you. Thanks. Bye. *****

* * *

**Also, starting a new teaser thing,**

_**Chapter 3: Deja-vu to Chapter one and Zach and Cam have to pick out a ring. **_

_**I also have a challenge thing starting next chapter, which really is just to help understand the more depth I'm putting into this story.**_

* * *

**Lastly (I promise), to everyone whose every wanted me to do a sequel, I have a message, "I'm working on it . . ." **

**Basically, (since I can't be that mean and leave you completely hanging), although I haven't finished planning out this story, I have an idea on how it is going to end, and have an idea on what a POSSIBLE sequel could be. However, I've decided that if I do in fact write a sequel, it will be one anyone could read (so while following the plot of this story, this story would be un-needed to read the sequel and will also have a completely different plot line that twists into this one). Plus I already have my idea for my next next story and cross your fingers . . . I have so much writing work to do. **

* * *

**Sorry this was so long. **

**Love you all.**

**Katie.**

**If I said somewhere that I finally edited this, that's a lie. I forgot to. Some of its edited. Most of it's not. #nevergonnachange**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**You guys are going to hate me.**

**So, sorry in advance.**

**Since Gallagher Girls is over, and no long an ongoing fandom, I decided to switch where I write . . .**

**Which means, I'm no longer writing any stories under the Gallagher Girls category. **

**Any stories that are currently unfinished, will be deleted (The Princess in a Leather Jacket and How To Room with a Guy). **

**Stories such as Wake Up Zachy, will be closed off as completed. **

**If you want to continue reading my stuff, I will be posting under Austin and Ally from now, and if you know my writing, you know that it usually does pertain too much with the original story line of the acutal book, or in this case TV show, so even if you haven't watched it, you can still read my works.**

**How to Room with a Guy will most likely be converted to an Austin and Ally story since I was changing the whole thing this summer anyway. The Princess in a Leather Jacket will most likely not be continued, unfortunately since I was having fun writing it, but it's a lot of work. Maybe. I don't know yet.**

**Why. I'm sure, if you are still reading this, are wondering why. Well, mostly for selfish reasons. **

**While I am slowly getting bored of writing will the same characters all the time, it is more because the Gallagher Girls Series by Ally Carter was recently complete. **

**A lot of people have stopped keeping up with this fandom and this fanfiction category. Which, is easy to tell by the amount of people messaging me and saying how no one is updating anymore. **

**If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I will definitely get back and answer them to you ASAP.  
**

**Again, I'm sorry I'm leaving you all hanging, but come read my new stuff!**

**Please.**

**If you are going to still read me, will you please let me know, I'd love to know who are my new followers versus my old ones. **

**Love you guys, and this fandom,**

**Katie**


End file.
